


Friends with Benefits

by the_fox666



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox666/pseuds/the_fox666
Summary: It was nice being best friends with Lapis, Peridot reflected. Best friends were much easier than girlfriends. There was no worrying about screwing up; you could just be yourself, and if they didn't like it, oh well. Luckily, she and Lapis were about as compatible as friends could get.





	Friends with Benefits

It was nice being best friends with Lapis, Peridot reflected. Best friends were much easier than girlfriends. There was no worrying about screwing up; you could just be yourself, and if they didn't like it, oh well. Luckily, she and Lapis were about as compatible as friends could get. Their disagreements all lay in the right areas, the ones where they could rage and lament about the other's obviously incorrect favorite flowers or Super Smash Bros mains and end up closer than before. Romance was too complicated for Peridot, but friendship was right up her alley.

Sure, there were plenty of people who would see the two of them chatting in a coffee shop or browsing at the mall and present it as proof that they were an item. That didn't bother Peridot, though, no matter how many times Amethyst called them out with palindromic ship names like "Lapidot". If she wanted to spend quality time with her bestie, that was her prerogative and nobody else's. Like now, for instance. Camp Pining Hearts Season 4 Episode 27 wound down, and Lapis snatched up the remote and paused it before Netflix could play the next one.

"Aw, come on, Lapis!" Peridot groaned. "Episode 28 is the start of the Canoeing Contest! You can't just pause it there!"

Lapis set the remote carefully out of Peridot's reach and turned to her. "I just wanted to ask you about something," she began.

"Then you can do it after S4E28," Peridot glared.

"No, this is important," Lapis shook her head. "I have a proposal for you."

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "I swear, Lazuli, if this is about Crying Breakfast Friends..."

"No, no, nothing like that," Lapis waved her off with a grin that made Peridot both excited and nervous. "More like, what do you think about sex?"

Peridot somehow managed to nearly fall off the couch. "I- wha- I-" she stammered. "Isn't that a- a couple thing?" she finally managed to squeak.

Lapis shrugged. "You're gay, I'm bi, we're both single best friends," she smiled. "I'm not saying we should date or anything." Of course Lapis knew of her aversion to committed relationships; even if she had never been told, she would have caught on by now. "I just think you're a great person and deserve the best, so why not give it to ya?" There was that grin again, like a Cheshire Cat that wouldn't go away. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. I'm just, ah, raising a possibility."

Peridot couldn't say she knew how to react. Here was Lapis, her best friend and arguably one of the prettiest girls she knew, asking if she wanted to have sex with her. Of course it wouldn't be Peridot's first time, and Lapis knew that, but still there was almost a taboo around it. Peridot had experience with one-night stands, but she went into those with the intention of leaving it at that. There was no emotional attachment to be made. But this? This was different. It felt like if Peridot was going to get it on with someone she already knew and appreciated, she should be dating her first.

But part of her knew that was a weak argument. Dating would require- well, dating, and that was out of the question. Lapis knew that, knew they couldn't and wouldn't be anything more than friends after this, and yet she still put it forth. It seemed like she knew Peridot better than Peridot herself. And if that was the case, why not? After all, Lapis was her best friend and a great person, and she deserved all of that and more. Besides, who would judge them? Nobody else even had to know.

"I- I think I'd like that," Peridot nodded slowly. "Why not, right?"

"One hundred percent sure?" Lapis tilted her head. "I don't want to do anything you're not completely down for."

That did it. "Yes," Peridot smiled. "One hundred percent."

"How about right now?"

Peridot hesitated, but she already knew her answer. "Hell yes." Episode 28 could wait.

 

Lapis leaned in and pulled a suddenly self-conscious Peridot back towards her. Gently, she ran a hand along Peridot's jawline until she reached her chin, tilting it ever so slightly as they kissed. Peridot felt a jolt run through her veins. She hadn't kissed anyone in over a year, and the fact that it was Lapis only made it more special. She gave Lapis a second to pull back and inhale before pressing their lips right back together. Lapis's eyes widened briefly before she leaned into the kiss, their tongues bumping shyly against one another. Peridot tasted spearmint; of course Lapis had brushed her teeth. She wished she could have had that sort of prep time. The _next time_ that popped into her head made her smile giddily.

Peridot gasped lightly as she felt an inquisitive hand run between her legs. Lapis broke the kiss once again and slipped a hand under the shoulder strap of Peridot's tank top, the feeling of her touch against Peridot's skin so intimate it sent shivers down her spine. Peridot's hands found their own way up the back of Lapis's shirt, and both sighed quietly as Peridot managed to unclip her bra. Using another kiss to loosen Lapis's grip, Peridot lightly pushed her hands up and lifted first Lapis's shirt, then her own over their heads and dropped them onto the coffee table. It was Lapis's turn to gasp as Peridot cupped a hand around her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Peridot swore she could see stars in her friend's eyes as she smiled, a brilliant grin that stretched over her whole face. Peridot couldn't help but share her sentiment. She offered no resistance when Lapis pulled her bra up and over her head. Keeping her eyes fixed on Peridot's, Lapis kissed deliberately from her cheek downwards, drawing a soft moan from her when her lips met Peridot's nipple. The moan turned into a series of shuddering gasps as Lapis swirled her tongue in lazy circles before switching to the other side. Peridot's hips unconsciously rolled forward, and Lapis reached over and hooked her thumbs into Peridot's belt loops, pulling slowly down and casually tossing the shorts with the rest of their clothes. Peridot hastily pushed her underwear down and kicked it off, her expression beseeching Lapis to _do something_.

Lapis was happy to oblige. Shifting until she was lying on the couch, she placed her hands on Peridot’s hips and guided them down until she was almost sitting on Lapis’s face. With one long stroke of her tongue, Peridot moaned long and loud, ending in a short gasp as Lapis flicked her tongue over her clit. Pulling Peridot the last inch or so down onto her lips, Lapis pushed her tongue between her labia, instantly turning her into an incoherent mess. “L-Lapis-s-s-s…” was all she could manage between pants and shudders. Peridot bucked her hips against Lapis’s face, crying out as she turned her attention entirely to her clit. In moments she was close, and with one last roll of Lapis’s tongue, she was grinding down on her face, almost shouting her name over and over. It had been months since she had done anything sexual at all, and masturbating was nothing compared to the orgasm that rocked Peridot’s body as Lapis coaxed every last whine out of her.

Finally, Peridot collapsed backwards, still shaking periodically. Lapis sat up to break her fall and eased her slowly down, wiping her own face off before showering Peridot's with kisses. “How was it?” she smiled, already knowing the answer.

“Oh…” Peridot finally sighed as soon as she could form words. “Oh my stars, Lapis, that was…” She buried her beaming face in her hands before throwing her arms out to the sides. “Lapis, that was amazing.” Sitting up, she pulled Lapis into a kiss, flopping back down as they broke apart.

"That's good," Lapis smiled, crossing her arms shyly over her own bare chest. "I hoped I'd be able to live up to your expectations."

"What about you?" Peridot blurted out, her cheeks coloring.

"What?"

"You still haven't..." Peridot tried. "Do you want me to- do it to you?"

Lapis looked down to the side, putting a hand on her opposite arm. "I don't need it, really," she murmured. "It's fine if you don't want to-"

Peridot interrupted her, lightly touching her shoulder. "I do want to," she said softly. "I want you to feel good, Lapis." She smiled up at the other girl, who shifted slightly and slowly nodded.

Peridot leaned in and kissed her, gradually moving until she was hovering behind Lapis. Moving the kisses down to her neck, she was struck by a whim and bit down gently. Lapis moaned before quickly clapping a hand to her mouth, but Peridot coaxed it away. "Don't be ashamed," she whispered. "You sound really cute." Lapis closed her eyes, her smile suddenly interrupted by another light nibble. She moaned again, slightly louder, and Peridot had to bite her lip to resist the urge to do likewise.

Dragging a hand down to Lapis's chest, she cupped one of her breasts and rubbed her thumb around the areola. Lapis gripped at the couch with a whine. "Please, Peri..." she sighed. "Please, touch me..." A jolt ran down Peridot's spine, and she moved her hand lower, tracing her fingertips along the waistband of Lapis's shorts. Another bite on her collarbone evoked another moan from Lapis, and Peridot moved her head to the other shoulder so she could explore new ground. Her hand that had been resting there moved down to take over stimulating Lapis's chest as she hooked a thumb the side of her shorts and began slowly dragging them down.

Lapis squirmed as the shorts finally came off, underwear and all, and Peridot's hand began to slide back up her inner thigh. Where her leg met her waist, Peridot stopped, running her index finger lazily around to the same point on the other leg. "No f-fair..." Lapis protested, though she couldn't do much about it. The finger slid up again, but this time directly over her center, and Lapis cried out in relief. Adding a second, Peridot brushed lightly back down, and Lapis pushed her hips into the touch with a soft whine. Peridot obliged, pressing them against Lapis's clit, and the sounds that escaped her could only be described as heavenly.

Her touches to Lapis's breasts becoming heavier, Peridot straightened her fingers and pushed one slowly into Lapis, reveling in the broken cry she gave. A second followed, and Peridot began slowly pushing them in and out of her. "Fas-s-ster," Lapis stammered, her hands looking like they were going to tear chunks right out of the couch, and Peridot obliged. Letting Lapis drop her head back, she gave her a firm kiss, the corners of her lips turning up as Lapis moaned directly into her mouth. "So pretty," she whispered, half to herself.

"Peridot," Lapis suddenly gasped, "please, faster." Peridot gradually began to ramp up the pace, and when Lapis reached her loudest, she pushed her fingers as far inside of her as she could and curled them, trying to hit the spot she knew was there. The results were so instantaneous there was no doubt in Peridot's mind she had done it right. Lapis threw her head back, nearly screaming Peridot's name as she arched her back. Peridot kissed her again, their tongues bumping into on another as she brought Lapis down from her orgasm. Removing her fingers, she eyed them briefly before sticking them in her mouth. After a second, she pulled them out and quickly wiped them on the side of the couch, hoping Lapis hadn't noticed.

"Holy fuck," Lapis finally said. "Where the hell did you learn how to-?" She lifted up her head, but promptly ran out of energy, letting it drop back down into Peridot's lap. "Damn," she concluded eloquently. "Peri, you're fucking amazing."

"I wasn't _that_ good..." Peridot trailed off as Lapis held up a hand. "Well, I'm glad you liked it," she blushed. A thought occurred to her, and she set Lapis's head on the couch, snuggling up to her as best she could. "You've done this before, right? The... Sex?"

Lapis turned away. "Well, yeah, but... only with guys. You're my first girl." She laughed lightly. "Kinda like losing my virginity again," she shrugged. "This isn't your first time, right? Girls or in general?"

"Nope," Peridot shook her head. "Three other girls. All one-shots," she sighed. "That's where I learned... what I know."

"Then why are you so shy talking about it?" Lapis wondered aloud.

"Because you're special," Peridot said in a small voice. "The other times, it felt- I dunno. Like they didn't care as much about me as about getting me off. But you... I know that you care about me, as a person, not just-" She crossed her legs self-consciously. "...yeah. You know."

Lapis nodded, draping an arm across Peridot. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but- I really like you," she admitted. Peridot began to laugh, and Lapis drew back. "What? What's so funny?"

"We just had- we had sex, and now you're-" Peridot chuckled. "I really like you too, but, you know- as a friend. But a friend that I can be really intimate with. Like-"

"A friend with benefits," Lapis suggested.

"Yeah," Peridot smiled. "A friend with benefits."

 

The rumbling of the garage door sent Peridot tumbling off the couch. "Shit!" she cursed, her use of an expletive immediately drawing Lapis's attention. Scrambling to locate her bra, then realizing it was still nestled in her shirt, she shot a frantic look at Lapis. "That's my mom! Do you want her to catch us like this!?"

"We're 18! We're old enough to consent!" Lapis complained, but she too jumped up and swept her discarded clothes into her arms.

Together, the two girls careened up the stairs, bumping into one another and slamming Peridot's bedroom door just as the door from the garage opened. "Peridot, honey! I'm home!" came the voice of Peridot's mother. Both of them slumped against the wall in relief, exhaling shakily. "Didn't you say Lapis was coming over? ...Peridot?"

Footsteps on the stairs reminded Peridot that she was still naked, but her bra refused to cooperate until her mom was knocking at the door. "Could you not come in?" she pleaded hastily, trying to turn her shirt right-side out.

"Are you all right, Peridot?" her mother asked. "Is Lapis there with you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Facet," Lapis provided, still trying to figure out which way her underwear faced. "Everything's fine."

"Okay," Mrs. Facet said. "Well, as long as you two girls aren't getting it on in my house, have fun with whatever you're doing." As her footsteps faded down the stairs, Lapis and Peridot turned to one another, Peridot with an "I-told-you-so" glare and Lapis with an enormous barely-covered grin.

"Well, that was something," Lapis declared, "but I feel like I could sleep for a year."

"Same here," Peridot agreed. "Should we?"

"Clothes?" Lapis asked simply. Peridot considered for a second.

"No."

"I'm game." Drawing back the covers, Lapis slipped into Peridot's bed, waiting as Peridot removed the clothing she had managed to get on and stowed it carefully in a roll-out storage bin. When she was done, she climbed in with Lapis, wrapping her arms around her friend and letting sleep take hold of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written an aromantic non-ace character before, so if there's anything I could improve, do tell! I'm always eager to learn and improve.


End file.
